We Are One
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Weasley-Centric story, one prompt per relationship within the Weasley family, for Connect the Weasleys Challenge on HPFC. Trio generation.


For Connect the Weasleys Challenge on HPFC_  
_Prompt: Secrets  
Pair: Ron/Ginny  
Word count: 686

* * *

_1989_.

"Can you keep a secret, Ginny?" Nine year old Ron Weasley had asked his sister. They were currently sitting outside in the backyard of the Burrow, sipping on apple cider under the tree.

"Of course!" The seven year old said happily. She couldn't believe her brother was trusting her with something so big! Of course, this was Ron, her favorite brother and bestest friend.

"Well," Ron leaned his and dropped his voice to a whisper, "it wasn't Fred and George who put the dungbombs in Percy's drawers."

It took Ginny a minute to figure out what Ron was saying, but when she did, her mouth fell open in shock.

"Ron, you didn't!"

Ron grinned mischievously, nodding.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone. It's a secret!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Ginny stuck out her pinkie and Ron took it.

_1992._

"Can you keep a secret, Ron?" Ginny asked as she and her brother sat on the swings in the Burrow's front yard. Ron was currently home from Hogwarts for the summer.

"Sure, Gin."

"I think I'm in love."

Ron snorted in laughter and looked at his sister.

"_In love_, Ginny? You're barely eleven!"

"So? It's not like you don't like Hermione, and you're only twelve"

Ron's ears turned red at this.

"I _don't_ like Hermione in that way, Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Ron."

"And who, may I ask, are you in love with?"

"Harry Potter."

Ron just stared at his sister, he knew Harry had no interest in girls like that. Not yet, at least.

_1996_.

"Ginny, I know you're pretty good at keeping secrets and this I have to tell you. Can I trust you'll keep it to yourself?" Ron asked his sister. It was just a few weeks after the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

"What is it, Ron?" Ginny asked, taking a plate from her brother and washing it. They volunteered to clean up after dinner and were currently doing it the Muggle way with brushes and soap.

"I- uh…" Ron hesitated, he could feel his ears and cheeks turning red.

"Honestly, Ron. It can't be _that_ bad!"

"Well, how do you know if you're in love if you've never experienced love? Because I think I'm in love with someone, but I'm not really sure."

Ginny put the dish on the drying rack and turned to her brother.

"I think being in love means you can't stop thinking about that person. They're there, in every single one of your thoughts. Your heart aches when you're not with them and when you are, you just want to be in their arms."

Ron nodded, even though Ginny was no longer looking at him.

"I feel that exact same way about Hermione."

Ginny smiled and took an abandoned plate off the table to wash it. She looked at her brother and rolled her eyes, he was gazing off into space with a dreamy expression.

"You've got it bad, Ron."

"Oh, hush."

_2004_

"Can you keep a secret, Ron?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to her brother in his living room. Hermione was currently running errands and Harry was at work. Ron had the day off and Ginny had recently retired from playing Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies.

"I've kept secrets before, don't see why I can't keep another."

Ginny smiled widely and placed a hand on her still-flat tummy.

"I'm pregnant."

Ron's mouth fell wide opened and he gaped at his sister in shock.

"You- you're- _what_?"

Ginny nodded.

"I'm pregnant Ron, seven weeks."

"Is it Harry's?"

"Of course it's Harry's, you prat!" Ginny said, whacking Ron on the shoulder.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered. "My baby's sister's pregnant. I'm going to kill that son of-"

"Ron!" Ginny cried. "I'd rather my baby's father be alive for the birth."

Ron let out a sigh and his expression softened.

"I know, Gin. I'm really happy for you and Harry. This is just a huge shock."

"It is, Harry and I weren't expecting children so soon. I just retired in October, barely half a year ago."

"Congratulations." Ron smiled, giving Ginny a hug.


End file.
